


Perfectly imperfect pervert

by QueenLouise



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is a Dork, Fantasizing, Happy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Tattooed Cecil, Tattoos are Dorks, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLouise/pseuds/QueenLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos become more familiar with each others 'preferences' as their relationship develops</p><p>(This was previously 'Eyes on you', But I decided to add more chapters and it just didn't make sense as an overall main title. Soo 'eyes on you' is now only the first chapter. hopefully not to confusing. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets to know Cecil's sentient tattoos a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously 'Eyes on you', But I decided to add more chapters and it just didn't make sense as an overall main title. Soo 'eyes on you' is now only the first chapter. hopefully not to confusing.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Carlos absolutely loves everything about Cecil. That includes the semi-sentient- possibly entirely sentient, tattoos that roams around his skin. The many eyes help Cecil to keep an eye on things while doing his work at the radio station, allowing him to see beyond the recording booth, and out into night vale.

“They’re cute” Carlos said trough a grin, trying to kiss one of the eyes before it disappears behind the covers.

“They’re misbehaving” grumbles Cecil into his pillow. Squinting his eyes at his shoulder, where one of the eyes are shyly peeking out from the sheet at Carlos.

Carlos adjusts his position, crossing his legs and shuffling closer to his boyfriend. 

“Are they scared of me?” 

Cecil turns his head to look at his perfect boyfriend and can’t help snorting at the genuine worry on his face.

“Masters of us all, no! My Carlos, they adore you. They’re just being childish” Cecil flips onto his back and rucks his shirt up to his armpits. A dozen or so eyes startle and widen as they are exposed. Carlos giggles as they all scramble to hide themselves. 

Cecil huffs 

“Dammit, I meant for you to get to study them. They have always been shy but I think they might have somewhat of a crush on you, not that I can blame th- …Carlos?” 

Carlos does not seem to be listening; instead he stares at Cecil’s chest with a goofy kind of smile on his face. 

“Carlos? What are you-” Cecil gasps indignantly and giggles. 

“Carlos! Are you staring at my nipples?” face flushing even as he grins, Cecil brings his hands up to cover each nipple. 

Carlos startles out of his trance and blushes, he opens his mouth to give some sort of reply but no sound comes out. Eventually he just grins and shrugs his shoulders in a ‘what can you do’ sort of gesture.

“They might need some studying” he murmurs with an eyebrow wriggle. 

The scientist reaches forward, wriggling his fingers and smiling lecherously as he swings a leg over Cecil’s hips, pinning him to the bed. 

Cecil laughs and shrikes as he’s pinned, trying to buck his boyfriend of without moving his hands. 

“Come on sweetheart, let me do some scientific tests” he slurs the word scientific and places both hands on Cecil’s trying to pry them away from his prize. Cecil giggles and averts his eyes demurely from the man sitting on him.

“But mister scientist, they are so sensitive. You might make me…” here he stops and bites his lip, glancing back at Carlos to se if it has the desired effect. He has to supress a snort when he sees his boyfriend more or less panting like a dog at his little show. 

Carlos nearly gives up on their little game and dives under the covers when his gorgeous boyfriend does the ‘shy boy’ routine. 

It had been only a few weeks into their relationship when Cecil had insisted on knowing Carlos's various kinks and bedroom preferences.

“How else am I going to please you?” he’d said, with such complete sinserity that Carlos had no choice but to force out some secret bedroom fantasies. 

One of which, had been the shy lover. This one Cecil had jumped on, simultaneously pulling of the perfect fantasy and teasing Carlos for his preference all at once. He’d said that it suited them perfectly, since Cecil liked to tease, and loved the feeling of being wanted. Especially by his perfect scientist.

Carlos wriggles around a bit and is satisfied to feel an answering hardness straining Cecil’s boxers. He rubs his backside lazily against it while he considers his response. 

“But honey, don’t you want me to see them?” he leans down to place a caste kiss on Cecil’s hands, so close he can almost hear the rapid heartbeat under the hands. Looking up he sees the pulse racing in Cecil’s throat, and his voice becomes just a bit rougher

“Don’t you like it when I look at you?” he rasps against Cecil’s ear. 

Cecil draws in a ragged breath and huffs when Carlos drags a feather light finger down his side.

“I- I don’t know…” he murmurs uncertainty.

“So you wont move your hands?” Carlos asks with his best puppy eyes, placing a kiss on Cecil’s nose and chin. Cecil gulps and shakes his head no.

Unexpectedly, Carlos grins like the cat that caught the canary.

“You promise?”

“Um, yes?” Cecil says with a slightly suspicious squint.

“Good” 

Cecil feels a shiver at the predatory glint in the scientist’s eye, and follows his grinning face as he shuffles down his boyfriends wriggling body, until he is sitting on Cecil’s legs. Placing his hands on Cecil’s knees he slowly begins to move them up. Stroking the radio hosts thighs and slipping his fingers under the hem of the boxers. Bunching up the material until his fingertips peek out at the top. 

“Sooo, if I do this…” he hooks his finger over the elastic in Cecil’s underwear and starts to pull, little by little.

Cecil feels heat bleed across his face as he realizes what Carlos is doing. 

“Oh! Um.. I- I guess I would have no hands to stop you then, would I?” he stutters, watching as Carlos grins and continues to inch the boxers down. 

Carlos savours the giddy feeling and elation at having his lovely, gorgeous Cecil play along with his deviance. 

“Mmm… It seems only fair” Carlos purrs, considering the hard shape barley hidden by the fabric. He suddenly stops and Cecil twitches.

“Although…” he continues, ignoring the squirming, panting form underneath him. He places a single finger on the wet patch and starts circling it softly.

“I suppose we could do a… trade” 

Cecil takes a few seconds to gather his brain cells. “A- a trade?” 

“Mhm” Carlos intones, trying in vain to hide a smirk “If you don’t want me to… expose you” Cecil whimpers and feels his cock twitch, making the wet patch grow bigger. 

“I guess you could use one of your hands to cover yourself down here?” he says nonchalantly.

Cecil gasps as if Carlos had suggested something truly indecent. 

“What will it be sweetheart?” He asks feeling slightly light-headed. He has to swallow a mouthful of saliva before continuing.

“Do you want to show me? Your …sweet …pert little nipple or” he closes his eyes and hesitates, faltering, he bites his lip “Um..”

Cecil takes pity and keeps his amusement in check “Ooor…?”

The scientist gathers himself and flashes a shaky, but grateful smile at his boyfriend. 

“Or, do you want me to see your gorgeous, exited little cock?” 

“Oh Carlos, I just don’t know! If I move one of my hands then… then I might as well move both, they’re both the same after all.” As he speaks he slowly begins to rub his chest, carefully keeping himself covered.

“But if I move both hands down there…” he pauses for theatrical effect and lets his eyelids get heavy. Carlos leans forward, hanging on every word.

Cecil makes his voice low and breathy “Then I might not be able to stop myself from…”

“Yes?” Carlos breathes desperately.

Cecil does an internal victory dance as Carols chokes on air when he moves his hands out of the way, caressing himself all the way down to his cock. He slips his hands under the material and gives himself a good squeeze in reward. 

“Touching myself” he whispers shyly.

Carlos seems to have suffered a shutdown of higher brain function so Cecil decides to help.

“You can remove those now”

“Huh?” comes the eloquent response.

“My boxers” he says with a shy little grin. “I’m covering myself” He wraps a hand around his cock and cups his balls with the other, leisurely fondling himself as if to prove a point.

“Oh! R- right” Carlos shakes his head, making his magnificent coif of hair fall into his eyes. 

“I’ll j- just…” he scowls, and glares down at the man underneath him. He’s becoming flustered, that is not how the fantasy goes and he knows it. 

Cecil opens his mouth, presumably to make some smartass comment but is cut off when Carlos grabs his underwear and rips them from his hips.

“OH! Carlos!” Cecil flails, barley remembering to keep one hand covering his cock. “What the-?” he is again cut of as Carlos surges forward and kisses him. They both moan into the kiss, licking and biting. Carlos bites Cecil’s lip and moves to sucking on his earlobe. 

“Oh gods Carlos…” Carlos smirks and grazes his teeth against Cecil’s throat. The radio host feels a deep rumble of satisfaction from the chest pressed into his. 

“Oh Cecil… my stunning, amazing Cecil” Carlos runs his hands along Cecil’s body, stroking his hips and shifting his legs in-between his lovers. Cecil wraps his legs around Carlos hips and buries his hands in that beautiful hair. 

Carlos reaches up and intertwines their fingers, bringing their hands to rest besides Cecil’s head on the pillow. 

“Cecil..”

“Hmm?...”

“Guess what?” 

It’s only the giddy quality to Carlos voice that makes Cecil stop kissing his scientist long enough to look him in the eye.

“What?”

Carlos grins and squeezes Cecil’s hands where they are still clasped together. 

“I made you move your hands!” He’s grin turns lecherous and he places a chaste kiss on the tip of Cecil’s nose before sitting up.

“Gah!” Cecil squirms and giggles as he realizes his predicament. Carlos had placed himself between his legs, spreading them wide. And while his hands are incapacitated Cecil is left very much… exposed.

“Don’t giggle!” Carlos exclaims indignantly “You’re supposed to be embarrassed!” he wines. But even so he is grinning down at the radio host.

“Oh gods! Sorry darling!” Cecil forces out trough his giggles “I just forget what a pervert you are” he teases.

Carlos glares reproachfully and mumbles mostly to himself “I’m not a perv” 

“No, you’re just a bit of a voyeur” Cecil says fondly. “Sooo… see anything you like?”

Carlos smiles indulgently and leans forward again to place a kiss on those smug lips. 

“I do.” He whispers into Cecil’s ear. “I see the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on” He places another kiss on Cecil’s lips. 

“I see a man who makes me happier than I ever thought possible” kiss “someone who makes me think of the future” kiss “a shared future” Cecil moans and leans into the next kiss, dragging it out. 

Carlos nuzzles into the nape of Cecil’s neck and inhales “I see someone that makes me better, makes me want to be better, just by being with me” he moves his head down Cecil’s chest and smirks. 

“Even when he stands in the way of scientific discovery” he flicks his tongue over Cecil’s nipple and treasures the huff he gets in response. “I see… a very attractive man, naked and at my mercy” 

“Carlos…” 

Carlos lest go of his hands and sits up, pulling his own shirt over his head. Cecil smiles and brings his hands down his body. Circling a nipple with one hand and gently touching the head of his cock with the other.

“Hurry babe, I want you closer” He bites his lip and lets his eyes track Carlos’s hands to his waistband, but nothing happens, and he look back up at his boyfriend.

“Carlos?”

“Um, Cecil, they’re watching me” 

“Huh?” Cecil follows Carlos’s gaze to his own hip, where some of his eyes have made a reappearance. Cecil snorts.

“Not so shy now are you?” he grumbles. “Don’t mind them dear Carlos, it’s not like they haven’t seen it before” 

“Right…” Carlos glances back at the, many more now, eyes covering Cecil’s abdomen.

“Hah, I’m just not used to having an audience” He chuckles awkwardly but with some finality. But still nothing happens.

Cecil raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Kneeling over him, clutching his waistband for dear life. 

He giggles. “Carlos you’re being ridiculous. The secret police watch our every move, the faceless old woman could be watching right now, YOU” he pokes Carlos in the chest “Are a voyeur and you can’t take your boxers of in front of my tattoos?” Cecil ends his little rant with an incredulous eyebrow raised in Carlos direction. 

“Ok, first of all, you’re not helping.” Carlos grabs his shirt and pulls it back over his head “And it’s one thing to know you’re being watched and another to see somon- something, watching you!” He moves to sit on the side of the bed.

Cecil turns lazily on the bed and makes a point of stretching in all his naked glory.

“Lets just turn of the lights ok?” Carlos gets up.

“Why?” Cecil asks with a small smirk.

“Um, so… you know” 

“Not that. Why is it different? My tattoos have seen you naked as many times as me. And they obviously like what they see” The eyes crinkle and seem to suddenly find a very interesting freckle to study on Cecil’s stomach. Cecil holds out a hand and beckons Carlos back to bed.

“Well, they always hid from me” Even Carlos can hear how petulant he sounds.

“Come here babe, let us see you. I promise it’ll be good” 

Carlos still looks hesitant but relents and crawls back into bed. He does however, pull the covers back over them much to Cecil’s amusement.

Carlos rolls his eyes “Don’t worry, I know your tattoos can still see me.. The secret police and faceless old woman on the other hand…”

“The secret police might not care so much but the faceless old woman has really taken a shine to you Carlos!” As if on cue there is a crash from the living room.

“Aw, that’ll be my ficus lamp” Cecil grumbled.

Carlos chuckles “I’m not sure if I should be scandalised or flattered” 

“At least the secret police are okay with being deprived of your fine form” Cecil slurs playfully. There is the quick tap of a small rock hitting the window. Cecil and Carlos stare at each other under the cover for a few seconds before bursting into giggles.

Cecil throws an arm out of the covers, uncovering his head and sits up on his elbow. “SORRY!... BUT HE’LL SHOWER IN THE MORNING!” Cecil shouts at the window.

“What? What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well the cameras in the bathroom cover everything from the knees up” Cecil says like it’s a given.

“… I’m going to choose to believe you’re joking”

Cecil pulls the cover back over them and the scientist closer, placeing a kiss on his forehead.

“So? Are any of us going to se you naked tonight?” 

Carlos smirks and wriggles around a bit under the covers. He leans back far enough to see the tattoos milling about on Cecil’s body. He catches the eye of one and winks. For once, perhaps feeling braver under the covers, the eye doesn’t skitter of to hide, but winks back. 

“I know how you feel” the scientist murmurs. He lets Cecil pull his shirt over his head and waits patiently while Cecil pats down his hair. They get slightly distracted with kissing and Carlos makes it his mission to bring them both back to full hardness by applying such scientific techniques like friction and heat.

“No more stalling my dear, I can practically feel them buzzing in anticipation” Cecil scolds.

Carlos chuckles and leans back again. He look down at the eyes and considers. Slowly he reaches down and cups himself trough his boxers.

“You want to see this?” 

The tattoos fumble around, glancing left and right to try and figure out who had been spoken to.

Cecil giggles and slaps Carlos on the chest. “You really like to fluster don’t you? Stop teasing them” 

Carlos grins and steals another kiss before continuing. He starts to rub himself trough his underwear. Sharing heavy breaths with Cecil as they both look down on the spellbound tattoos.

“They really are voyeurs aren’t they?” 

“Just like you” Cecil places a fond kiss on Carlos’s nose. “Now hurry up”

“So impatient” But he does move his hand underneath his boxers and lets the head of his cock poke out. Cecil moans in appreciation. Carlos starts to slowly stroke himself, letting Cecil pull his boxers the rest of the way down. 

“Touch yourself?” Carlos pants into Cecil’s mouth. Cecil leans in and deepens the kiss while taking hold of himself. Carlos can’t help chuckling when he notices the eyes leaping left and right to see past Cecil’s own cock. The radio host glances down, and groans in embarrassment when he sees the way his tattoos are behaving. 

“Jeez guys. Be cool” But he ends up chuckling too. Cecil uses one hand to cover the eyes on his abdomen and giggles when it causes them to race around in panic trying to get a good view again.

Some of them end up on Cecil’s face and Carlos takes to kissing each that comes within range. 

Carlos ends up on top again, pinning Cecil to the bed with his body, rutting desperately against his boyfriend, Carlos plants both hands on Cecil’s backside and tries to get purchase to fuck harder.

“Un…un…oh gods Carlos” 

“Cecil… oh Cecil, talk, please let me hear you” 

“Oh… oh.. ohh.. Carlos It feel so good… feel you all over me… feel you getting of … and… and seeing you… seeing y-you!” 

“You like watching me?” Carlos says with some surprise, rhythm faltering for a second, before he starts up again. Chests covered in sweat and bodies flushed with approaching orgasm.

“Yes! Yeesss!” Cecil almost shouts, nearly breathless, he lets out a laugh. 

“I guess we’re all voyeurs here”


	2. Science snooze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a scientifically bad dream and tries to deal with the lack of privacy in Night Vale

Carlos grabs the podium with both hands and leans forward excitedly. He grins and draws a deep breath.

“Never in my career as a scientist, have I spent time in a more scientifically interesting community than Night vale! Today I will share with you one of the most resent- and, in my opinion, exiting discoveries yet!”

He looks out on those in assembly. The hall is bigger than what he is used to. Normally when he does lectures, on new theories or inventions, he would be so absorbed in the thrill of discovery, that the place, or audience, barely registered. But for some reason the rows of seats seemed to go on forever. He waits for his voice to fade in the cavernous room before continuing.

“I personally had the pleasure of stumbling across the specimen when I was conducting location scouting for another experiment!”

All of the audience are wearing crisp, white lab coats, which is… weird. They were still students right? He was doing a lecture, or was it a presentation? Either way, science!

None of it mattered when there was science to talk about! Exiting, thrilling, new scientific stuff and a whole auditorium full of people that were listening with rapt attention.

“I had never seen anything like it and, when I brought it back, neither had any of my colleagues!”

The room was buzzing with scientifically charged air as his voice boomed, loud and clear. 

All eyes on him. 

“So you see, the mere fact that we had never seen anything like it was already cause for, you know, further investigation!” He gushes, waiving his arms around excitedly.

He really loved this. Science had always had such a profound effect on him. He feels his face flush. Always, for as long as he can remember he’s loved science, but it’s only recently that he started to feel like he was contributing to science. 

Carlos took a deep breath and felt the audience lean forward, eager to listen and hanging on every word. 

"So! My team and I, that is, all of us, we went out and started taking samples! Right away, obviously - heh" 

He ends the sentence somewhat awkwardly. Stumbling trough the introduction so he can get to the good part. He can feel himself grinning from ear to ear. Getting into the story and nodding along too his own words.

“We did however, not have all the necessary equipment, so! We had to improvise with some kitchen stuff and other used things salvaged from other experiments”

There is some giggling form the front row, and the audience seems to find his story slightly more amusing than is strictly called for. Was it the story? Or… him?

He is suddenly struck by self-consciousness. He tends to lisp slightly when he speaks for a long time. Oh god. Had he been gushing? Was he talking to fast or had he skipped some vital information? Christ, this was the right auditorium right?

It was not unusual that things would get slightly away from him when he got into the “science headspace” or “freekaroony computer mode” as his colleagues call would it. 

He nervously shuffles some papers on the podium and runs a hand trough his hair. He scans quickly trough his notes and checks the presentation slides. He suddenly wishes he were explaining things to Cecil rather than a hall full of strangers. Cecil always thought his babblings were great, no matter how much he stuttered or skipped something. 

He did mind tough if Carlos was eating, never eat and talk science. 

He nervously reaches up to adjust his glasses and, surreptitiously, runs his tongue across his teeth, sure that there is something stuck between them. 

“Um.. yeah, so the findings.. ehh..”

He knows he’s blushing and curses himself for it. He tries to take some deep breaths to calm down. Think about the science, just ignore everything else.

The girls who had been giggling before are now whispering to each other and pointing at him. The air seems thinner and the walls are suddenly so much closer. Had he thought the hall was big? Now it’s more like claustrophobic. 

He squints down at his papers, finding it difficult to concentrate on the words. He really should know by now not to let himself get carried away in front of people. Didn’t he learn to keep it cool a long time ago? He winces, it won’t do to remind himself of that now. But even so, the old fear starts to creep in.

“Jeez Carlos, you’d think you got off on it”

It had been said jokingly, without any malice or harshness, one afternoon in his early school days. Everyone had laughed and teased him for the rest of the day, but it had hit Carlos so much deeper.

Was it his fault if he sometimes got hard when reading science magazines? He was barely out of his teenage years! Everything got him worked up in those days. And so what if he sometimes snuck off to masturbate in the bathroom after Mr. Jonson’s classes? He just had a crush on the cute science teacher. 

It wasn’t as if anyone really knew anyway. Right?

It was not like he got an erection from Erlenmeyer flasks and spectrometer readings. It just... He just excites easily. And masturbating was an easy way of dispatching all that energy at the end of a long day of sciencing. 

Yes, nothing wrong with that. He’s a grown man anyway, its no-ones business what he gets off on. Not that he gets off on science. But, if he did, yeah, that’d be no-ones business but his own. And sciences, he supposes. He nods to himself, scowling down at his notes.

He looks up from his papers and nearly chokes on thin air. To his horror, Mr. Jonson, the science teacher, is sitting right where the giggling girls had been just a minute ago. He looks just as good as he did all those years ago. Slight smirk on his face and lab goggles holding his hair out of his face. 

His classmates from collage are sitting on the row behind him, all smirking and nudging each other. Pointing at Carlos and sniggering.

“Um.. I… That is, I.. I mean…”

He’s completely tongue-tied and the pit in his stomach does some cruel flips and kicks up some nausea to go with a healthy dose of humiliation. 

He looks down at his notes again and realizes he’s drawn tiny hearts around some of his favorite scientific words. Are his notes up on the screen behind him? Can they all see? 

Someone, the same guy from all those years ago, stands up in the audience and points a gleeful finger at him.

“SEE! HE’S GETTING OF ON IT!”

He gapes at the guy, and then snaps his eyes up to the audience. Frantically waving a hand in front of him, trying to illustrate how untrue that is.

“N- NO! NO I DON’T!!”

He yells back, but slowly, slowly, the realization dawns on him that he is completely naked except for his lab coat. He freezes entirely, and then, absurdly wonders if he’s still wearing his glasses. His hand snaps up to his face, knocking the glasses slightly askew. He feels the heat radiating of his cheeks and, as if in a trance, looks down, shocked, and sees his hand wrapped around his cock. 

It creeps up on him like a fog; he had been slowly stroking himself during the entire lecture. Naked and on display for the whole audience. He gasps and rips his hand away as if burned. His cock bobs merrily, as if it’s waving at the audience. Cheeks flaming, he wraps his lab coat tightly around himself and turns fast enough that the momentum almost spins him all the way back to facing the audience. 

He starts hyperventilating, and to his absolute horror he sees an image of himself magnified on the big screen behind him. Exuberant and oblivious as he slowly jerks himself on stage. Pre-cum drips from his swollen cock as he gestures widely with his other hand.

The audience are now laughing at full force and Carlos whips around to shout-

“I DO NOT GET OFF ON-“

 

“-SCIENSE!!” He gasps as he sits up in bed. He’s breathing heavily and blinks when the dark bedroom swims into view. The plant in the corner rustles in surprise and grumbles, rocking its pot back and forth until it’s facing the other wall. 

“Must have been some dream” Comes a groggy voice from under the covers to his left. Cecil sits up, rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn. His hair is a mess and he doesn’t make the effort to come his fingers trough it. Just parts his bangs like stage curtains to look at Carlos.

“Did you have a scientific nightmare?” He asks, genuinely, and with a little frown of worry. Like he has no idea how weird that sounds. 

He probably doesn’t. Cecil seems amazingly, astonishingly, capable of assuming that adding ‘science’ makes everything more intense somehow. 

God he loves that man.

Carlos swallows heavily and closes his eyes, waiting for his heart rate to go down. He’s about to brush Cecil off, when he notices that his massive erection from the dream, has followed him into the waking world. 

He grimaces in embarrassment and tries to subtly shift away from his boyfriend. 

“Um no, I just had a… thought… a scientific thought. And I thought, further, that I would get up and.. do the science”

He could smack himself if that wouldn’t seem suspicious, thank god Cecil thinks he’s cute.

“Oh” Says Cecil, and smiles lazily at him, his many eye tattoo’s are closed, but one by his elbow blinks sluggishly open and squints in displeasure at having been awoken. He snuggles back down in bed and blinks sweetly up at Carlos from a mound of blankets. 

He feels his heart do a flip and a smile tug at his lips, looking down at his boyfriend. “What?” He asks, fondly.

“Weren’t you getting up?” Cecil mumbles with a puzzled frown.

“Oh! Oh right!.. I just, yes the experiment, from the scientific thought.”

He grimaces, he’ll smack himself tomorrow. His… problem, is still very much a problem. He can’t just get up. 

“You know what, I think I’ll just stay here, it’s still way to early to get up anyway.”

“Oh good!” Cecil coos and surges forward to wrap himself around his boyfriend. And Carlos, faced with immanent boyfriend to boner contact, snaps his hands out to Cecil’s waist, stopping him. 

Cecil blinks owlishly at him and pouts in displeasure. Thinking quickly, Carlos snuggles himself in under Cecil’s chin and bends his taller body so he is the one being held. Bringing his problem out of range. 

Cecil pauses for only a second, then he wraps his hands around Carlos and melts into the bed, burying his nose in Carlos’s hair he drifts back to sleep, content. 

The new position leaves his erection squished up under the waistband of his pajama pants and he squirms in discomfort. The eye by Cecil’s elbow blinks at him in concern but Carlos only manages a grimace in response. To late too adjust now. Carlos takes a deep breath and wonders if he shouldn’t kick himself tomorrow as well.

 

He wakes humping the mattress and freezes for one terrifying second before registering that Cecil is already up and out of bed. He vaguely notes that the shower is running. He awkwardly shifts onto his back, glaring down at the tent in the sheets and sighs. 

He could try to ‘take care’ of his problem before Cecil gets out of the shower, but he’s been… reluctant, to masturbate anywhere other than the shower ever since he came to Night Vale. 

What with the faceless old woman that could be literally anywhere in the house and the sheriffs secret police listening and, presumably documenting everything he does and thinks. He shifts self consciously and tries to subtly make his erection less obvious. 

There is a snort from the back of the closet and he flushes bright red and shoots out of bed, wrapping his fluffy morning lab coat around himself and hurries out of the bed room. There is a contrite sounding ‘sorry’ mumbled but he is already gone. 

He stands in the kitchen for a second, taking deep breathes. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine that he is back home where everything makes sense and he can walk around his own apartment with a boner without being observed. He inhales deeply and considers that, if he were in fact home, he wouldn’t be in the most scientifically interesting town he’s ever been in. There would be no weekly mysteries, or strange lights in the sky or angels and dragons and sentient patches of haze. 

No Cecil.

He exhales and deflates ruefully. When he opens his eyes again, really it’s not so bad. Who doesn’t get embarrassed about stuff like that anyway? And the SSP must be used to the populations general perversions by now. He idly wonders if he’s the only one that freaks out about it, as he wanders over to the coffee maker. The native Night Valians must be used to it. Possibly gotten over it around puberty, when they first had to deal with this stuff. 

There is already a full steaming pot of coffee waiting for him, and he realizes Cecil must have put it on before he got in the shower. He smiles and sets two coffee mugs on the counter where they have placed two bar stools on either side. Getting some ingredients together for French toast and omelets, he begins to feel better about the whole situation. A bit silly, even. Maybe he just overreacted. There is really no reason to hide his arousal from his boyfriend. In fact, that’s probably the dumbest thing he could do. Ceec would probably be happy to help… 

He carefully turns the thought around in his head. He could have pressed into Cecil instead of pulling away last night. Could have let him feel how turned on he was, still is, he amends, bending awkwardly over the stove. Could have kissed him and run his hand under his boyfriends sleep shirt and…

He startles out of that particular thought when he smells burning and quickly flips slightly burned omelets onto a plate, just as the shower shuts of. By the time a damp Cecil wanders into the kitchen, giraffe print bathrobe on and long hair loose over his shoulders, he has everything ready for breakfast. 

‘Oh! You made breakfast!’ Cecil looks way to delighted, like he didn’t expect Carlos to even be awake let alone bother to prepare food for his boyfriend. Carlos feels his heart clench. He’s really been trying to pay more attention to Cecil after he made it back from the desert otherworld. 

He reaches out, intending to pull him into a hug or just stroke his hair, compliment him on his bathrobe or place a kiss on his forehead. Anything to reassure, to apologize. But he pauses and steps back, remembering his persistent problem at the last second and makes his hand do a sort of sweeping gesture over the food instead. 

‘Yes! Uh- yes, French toast, wheat free of coarse!’ He adds before Cecil can comment ‘And omelets. Just the way you like them.’ He smiles and pours coffee into their mugs as Cecil sits down and dives into breakfast. 

‘Carlos?’ Cecil starts, hesitantly, after breakfast has been devoured. 

‘Mmh?’ Carlos responds, mouth full.

Cecil frowns but soldiers on. 

‘Are you… ok?’

Carlos freezes with the fork halfway to his mouth. Mind whirring trough everything he’s been worrying about this morning. 

‘Um- yes?’ he asks.

‘Are you asking me?’ Cecil asks.

Carlos blushes.

They sit in a wonderfully awkward silence for a few minutes. While Cecil considers how new and exiting their romance is, that they can still embarrass so easily, and Carlos has a minor heart attack. 

Carlos clears his thought and tries again. 

‘Yess…’ 

He tries again with more conviction. 

‘Yes I’m fine, Cecil. Why do you ask?’

‘Oh, ok then.’ Cecil still looks uncertain but apparently decides to take it at face value. 

‘You just didn’t seem to get a lot of sleep last night is all, you sure you don’t feel ill?’

‘I…’ Carlos suddenly feels an overwhelming urge to just tell his boyfriend why he’s acting like such a weirdo. But what the hell is he supposed to say?

‘Oh, well it’s just that I had a horribly humiliating wet dream last night that gave me a borderline anxiety attack because I don’t want anyone to know that I sometimes masturbate while thinking about science and I really, really want to ask for sex or a hand job or maybe even a blow job right now but I’m terrified that you’ll ask why I’m so horny and I am a horrible boyfriend and I should be doting on you not asking for sexual favors over the breakfast table while you worry about my health.’ 

‘I… just… science, you know’ He stares at his hand as it waves back and forth in the air and wonders what the hell that is supposed to convey, but Cecil just smiles and nods like that makes perfect sense. 

Cecil gets up and gathers his things and stops by Carlos’s chair, the scientist looks up at him. Cecil does a sort of half wriggle. Like if he was wearing a skirt it would swish back and forth a little bit, Carols blushes and immediately banishes the thought, and leans down to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Before giving a cheerful smile and skipping out the door. 

Carlos sits in the relative silence of their kitchen, slowly coming down from the roller-coaster ride of interacting with his boyfriend. He huffs a laugh, apparently that was a giraffe print… jacket? Or maybe his lover decided to wear a bathrobe to work today, who knows. Deciding that he is definitely on the more positive wave of ‘what the hell is happening this morning’ he finishes his coffee in a single gulp. 

Screw whoever is watching, he’s gonna masturbate in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously 'Eyes on you', But I decided to add more chapters and it just didn't make sense as an overall main title. Soo 'eyes on you' is now only the first chapter. hopefully not to confusing.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. perversions aplenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos loves Cecil, but some things are just hard to ask for. Thats why we have imaginations and opposable thumbs

He gets up and hastily drops their plates in the sink. He pours another cup of coffee and brings it with him trough the bedroom where he pick out some clothes and into the bathroom. He carefully places the cup on the bathroom counter and starts to untie the towel they keep over the mirror. While he’s working on a fiddly knot he surreptitiously glances left and right, like he always does now a days. Wondering where the recording devises are. If he’s spotted all of them or if there are more he just can’t see. 

When he first came to Night Vale he had been horrified to discover the little black camera on the side of the bathroom mirror. And he’d thereby had one of the most embarrassing experiences of his life when he had tried to just cover it with something while he showered, only to have a well-meaning SSP officer barge in, hollering about safety and municipal documenting of citizen activity.

He’d had to sit on the rim of the tub, wrapped in a towel and red as a fire engine until the lecture was over. 

He generally tries not to think about that. Ever. 

Maybe it says something about how long he’s lived here, or maybe he’s just going crazy. But the cameras has actually proven useful on a few occasions, and he’s become more comfortable with their presence as no more officers have barged in on his private time.

Once they were even able to get medical assistance to arrive at their door seconds after an accident at the lab, all because the officers watching had seen the smoke from the beaker before it exploded. Cecil also seems to use the cameras in his work. He must, how else would he know everything that goes on in town. He almost cringes at the thought that his boyfriend might have access to footage of him in the bathr- He stops that thought short. 

Now he has a new appreciation for camera angels. He has been able to see the implied respect for citizen’s privacy by making the bathroom camera so visible. You can easily avoid the lens by stepping into the shower for instance. He flushes as he remembers the officer pointing that out to him. It also doesn’t cover the toilet (Thank god). Really it can only observe you while you are standing in the middle of the room. There also doesn’t appear to be any microphones, or they are well hidden, which is nice of them. 

Definitely going crazy.

He finally gets the towel off the mirror and almost gasps like an old governess in a black and white movie clutching her pearls. 

His hair is sticking up in twenty different directions and Carlos grumbles as he runs his fingers trough it a few times. He curses his boyfriend for not bringing it up. Or maybe that’s a good thing. He eventually gives up and admits to himself that he might possibly be procrastinating. 

He takes a deep breath, turns on the shower, takes a long sip of coffee, and drops his fluffy lab coat. He doesn’t look up in the mirror (or the camera) as he steps out of his boxers. Quickly bundles everything up so it doesn’t get wet on the floor and places it by the sink. He jumps into the shower-tub and curses, as his socks get wet. He wrings them of his feet with little to no elegance and blushes as the socks go flying by the camera as he throws them into the hamper on the other side of the room.

When did it become such a production to take a simple shower? He sighs, long and deep and allows himself a groan as the hot water beats down on his shoulders. He shakes out his hair, it really is getting too long. And squeezes a generous amount of the luxury shampoo Cecil got him for Brown stone day into his hand. 

As his lathering up his hair he glances down and acknowledges his erection for the first time since he stepped into the bathroom. He throws a glance over his shoulder as well, just to make sure there are no SSP officers politely waiting for his attention in a corner or something. He gathers more suds in his hands and works his hands down his chest, presumably, to lather up his chest hair, actually, to work his way down to his cock. 

He’s been hard more or less constantly since his dream god knows how many hours ago and it’s almost painful to wrap his hand around himself. He hisses and slaps his other hand out to steady himself against the wall. He groans again, for a different reason now. And leans his head against the shower wall. He lets his cock just rest in his hand, feeling the full weight of it, letting a few drops of pre-cum dribble from the tip and disappear down the drain. 

He closes his eyes and shamelessly submerges himself in one of his favorite fantasies. 

_He’s standing by the whiteboard in his lab, it’s late, and everyone else has gone home. He’s turned of the overhead lights to better see what’s under the microscope and hasn’t bothered to turn them up again after he started taking notes. The lights in the sky make strange patterns dance across the floors and various beakers with different colored liquids are bubbling and steaming along the workbenches and tiny lights are blinking on big machines all around. He makes a low ‘mmm’ sound and draws another heart next to his most resent formula._

_Suddenly the door swings open, bathing the lab in the soft light from outside, maybe the glow cloud is hovering overhead._

Carlos snorts and mentally berates himself for unnecessary details in a masturbation fantasies.

_Carlos tilts his head down, glancing over his glasses at the person in the doorway. The door closes, secluding them in the comforting sounds and smells of his lab. The person turns towards him and reveals himself to be Cecil. Carlos does a double take and gapes at his boyfrien-_

No. no, not boyfriend. Carlos bites his lip and slows down his strokes, just gently pumping his cock. Maybe, Cecil isn’t his boyfriend in this particular scenario, just… just the community radio host. That has a crush on him. 

Yes, good.

_Carlos gapes at the radio host standing in his lab. Cecil is wearing an absolutely hideous sweater, with what looks like a winking bacteria on the front, in a washed out once-pinkish color with frills around the edges. But that’s not what caches Carlos attention._

_Cecil has pulled his hair up into two pigtails on either side of his head. Big bows holding each side up and in a slightly less washed out pink._

_But the skirt. Dear god the skirt. Cecil is wearing a very short skirt indeed, just barely covering the important parts and thigh-high stockings to match. With-_

Here he stumbles over the fantasy, surprised by how big of an influence Cecil has on his mind. 

Cecil is also wearing clogs. Carlos feels his cock jump and heart squeeze simultaneously. 

_‘Cecil what a surprise!’ Carlos says, eloquently and charmingly, grinning and waving Cecil into the lab._

_Cecil blushes demurely and steps into the workspace. Skirt swishing tantalizingly as he steps closer. Cecil stops a few feet away and tucks his arms behind his back, shuffling his feet and smiling at Carlos._

_‘I always welcome visitors in my lab Cecil, but was there something in particular I could help you with?’ Carlos murmurs, ever so slightly impatient._

_‘Oh!’ Cecil breathes, in that sweet way he does. ‘Oh…’ he says again, softer. He looks out at Carlos trough his long lashes and seems to steel himself._

_‘weeell’ Cecil begins. ‘Oh it’s certainly hot in here isn’t it?’ Then, much to Carlos delight he brings his hands down to the edge on the sweater and slowly, agonizingly so, lifts it over his head. Underneath He’s wearing a tight, strappy little thing, deep red and laced. Very tight, Carlos amend, watching Cecil's nipples harden in the cold air of the lab, under the material. Maybe a little too small as well. If it hadn't looked so soft Carlos might have called it a corset._

_Cecil clears his through and waits patiently as Carlos lazily trails his eyes over his body, until he meets the radio host’s eyes._

_‘Well, I was just thinking about how much you do for us, sweet Carlos’ Cecil turns and slowly starts to drift away, swaying his hips._

_‘You have showed us so much! All about how dangerous some things can be and how to protect ourselves and especially how lovely your hair is! And, of coarse, all about how mountains are totally a thing, obviously.’_

Carlos can’t help but snort at that last one. As if.

_‘You know I’m very into science these days’ Cecil says, stopping by a bench and glancing over his shoulder, where his blouse-strap has slowly slipped down his arm._

_Carlos swallows heavily and pumps his cock harder, faster._

_Cecil lazily brushes a finger against the strap, as if he’s going to correct it, but instead he just trails his finger down his arm. His voice is low, breathy as he continues. ‘And I was wondering if maybe there was something… I… could… show… you?’ he rests his hand on the clasp of his skirt._

Carlos gasps, and hurries to squeeze the base of his cock, not ready to come yet. He moans, letting his hips buck forward of their own accord fucking into thin air and catching scolding hot water droplets on his sensitive cock head. 

‘Ooohh fuck Ceec’ he bites his lip and starts tugging on his cock again, more harshly now, rubbing insistently over his cock head and feeling long low pulses of heat spread from his cock all the way down to his toes and all the way up to the roots of his hair. 

_‘By all means Cecil’ Carlos says confidently, still grinning, he takes off his glasses and presses one side against his lips as he leans back against the whiteboard and crosses his arms._

_‘Show me’_

_Cecil’s eyes widen ever so slightly and a beautiful soft blush spreads across his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears and he bites his plump bottom lip. Without further ado, he unclasps the skirt and lets the flimsy fabric flutter to the floor around his feet. Revealing-_

_Nothing_

_Cecil is wearing no underwear. A siren like voice screams in Carlos’s head. CECIL IS WEARING NO UNDERWEAR. It repeats, in case it hadn’t hit him like a ton of bricks the first time. Cecil carefully steadies himself on the bench in front of him and slowly steps out of his skirt, Carlos licks his lips and glues his eyes to the unbelievable sight of that perfect backside bouncing ever so slightly with each little movement. He feels an almost painful urge to step forward and grab each cheek in his hands. Feel how soft the skin is. How far he can spread the cheeks and how the weight of that dream would feel pressed up against his cock._

_The edge of the skirt catches on his clog and Cecil expertly bends his leg back so he can reach behind himself and pluck the skirt from his shoe. It must be on purpose, it’s so perfect, but as he swings his leg back he gives himself a little kick in the butt and the cheek jiggles as Cecil gives a pornographic little ‘Oh!’ and stumbled forward, steadying himself a bit more on the bench and giving an brilliant view from behind._

_Cecil balls up the skirt and turns to face Carlos. Obscuring the view, seemingly by accident, of his cock using the skirt._

_‘Do- do you like it?’ Cecil asks._

_Carlos smirks and makes a ‘mmm’ sound. Like he is pondering a spesimen._

In the shower, Carlos makes an undignified gurgling sound and spreads his legs a bit more so he won’t fall.

_Cecil shuffles nervously as Carlos saunters over to him. Carlos stops perhaps a little to close and slowly, deliberately licks his lips. He watches as Cecil’s eyes glaze over and waits another beat before snatching the skirt out of his hands._

_‘OH!’ Cecil starts, Hands flying up in surprise, before he realizes that this leaves his arousal on display. Carlos feels a shiver run down his spine as that lovely pink cock bobs almost close enough to brush against his lab coat. Cecil quickly covers himself and presses back against the bench behind him, Carlos notes that he can see how hard Cecil’s nipples are trough his thin shirt._

_Carlos deliberately switches his attention to the skirt in his hands._

_‘Was this what you wanted to show me?’ he asks innocently. Turning the fabric this way and that in his hands._

_‘It’s quite flimsy you know’ he continues, waiting until Cecil looks at him, red cheeked and obviously turned on._

_‘Especially since you don’t seem to wear underwear, there would only have to be a slight breeze and you would be quite… exposed’_

‘GAH’ Carlos starts as something thumps against the bathroom door. He flushes, prying his hand from his cock he wonders if he should dive for a towel before a SSP officer breaks the door down. But he realizes he’s probably being a bit loud for the faceless old woman. He really hopes there are no microphones in the bathroom, the noises he’s making are kind of shameful. Actually, you could probably hear him across town even without the microphones.

‘S-sorry!’ He shouts meekly and halfheartedly, already back in his fantasy.

_‘Hah… yes I realize’ Cecil admits quietly. ‘That’s why I wore the heavy sweater over… I had to walk over here and it’s a good thing there wasn’t much traffic, because there was in fact a bit of a… breeze’ he finishes, blushing._

_Carlos bites his lip and groans. He can picture it so clearly, Cecil, with his pretty blush and pigtails, walking along the streets on his way to visit his crush. Without underwear and in an extremely short skirt. He wonders if the back draft from various cars lifted his skirt a little to far. He wonders if any of those people in those cars got a glimpse of soft naked skin or maybe even saw Cecil’s exited little cock, swaying free between his legs as Cecil awkwardly tries to tuck errant pigtails behind his ears and preserve his modesty at the same time._

_‘That’s… quite the image’ Fantasy Carlos says._

_Cecil wriggles a bit in pleasure, as if it pleases him that Carlos would think so._

_‘But, that’s not what I wanted to show you’ Cecil says, gesturing to the skirt._

_He reaches back and hoists his weight up on the workbench behind him. He slowly spreads his legs and starts to play with his cock head._

_‘Oh?’ Carlos inquires. Moving closer, he leans over Cecil and lets him feel his own erection pressing in between his open legs. ‘What did you want to show me Cecil?’ he breathes into the radio host’s ear._

_‘I- I wanted to show you… m-me’ Cecil drops his head back and moans as he continues playing with his cock. He builds up a momentum and can’t seem to stop talking._

_‘I-I wanted you to see how hard you make m-me… how wet I get when I thi-think of you. Oh-oh-un un god- C-Carlos you make me so horny I’m so so-…’_

_‘Mmm?’ Carlos asks. He trails his fingers up Cecil’s chest, leaning forward to place soft fluttery kisses on a rapidly hammering pulse and on the hard little peaks under Cecil’s blouse._

_‘AHH!’ Cecil exclaims as Carlos blows a hot breath over his nipple._

_‘You want to show me?’ he asks, and takes the ‘Guuhh’ he gets in response as an affirmative. He hooks his finger under the collar of his blouse and pulls it down until he can se two rosy nipples. He pulls back slightly and blows over the nipples again, Cecil nearly howls and spurts a good deal of pre-come over his blouse and the front of Carlos’s lab coat._

_Carlos smirks and spots a pair of small lab-scissors behind Ceec on the workbench. He quickly snaps them up and snips the straps of the blouse, making it more of a fancy, thick belt than anything. Cecil is now rubbing up against Carlos’s front. Humping mindlessly into the fabric of his lab coat, his hand had migrated down from his cock and he’s now fingering himself desperately, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes nearly crossed._

_‘Are you fond of these stockings Ceec?’ Carlos wonders aloud, working a finger under the band and snapping it back on Cecil’s firm thigh. He waits for a response for a few seconds, and when it becomes clear he wont get any, he grabs Cecil by his ass, grinding him hard against his front and watching raptly as Cecil shivers trough a full body quake._

_‘Ceec?’ it takes a moment for Cecil to remember the question, but when he does he shakes his head an enthusiastic ‘no’._

_‘Good’ Carlos coos, and then he makes a small snip on each band of the stockings. He places the scissors a good distance away, in a cupboard over Cecil’s head, then he wraps his hands in the flimsy stocking material, steps back and yanks the stockings off Cecil._

_Cecil makes Carlos’s favorite ‘Oh!’ so far, and stumbles away from the workbench. Naked except for what’s left of his blouse wrapped around his abdomen, clogs on the floor where they bounced of to with the swift removal of the stockings. Carlos takes a moment to admire, as Cecil stands there in the middle of his lab, dazed and mid-fuck._

_He’s completely debauched and Carlos feels a primal kind of pride at having had a hand in it. He wants to parade Cecil around like this, hand wrapped around Cecil’s waist as people compliment him on his conquest._

_Cecil finally regains a little brainpower and turns his big beautiful eyes on Carlos._

_‘All for me?’ Carlos asks, caressing every inch of the man in front of him with his eyes._

_Cecil nods dazedly and gives a slightly squeaky ‘Uhuu’._

_Carlos steps forward again and crushes the radio host against his body, feeling every inch of Cecil’s shivering body against his own. He takes Cecil’s face with both hands and captures his mouth in a deep, wet kiss that makes Cecil moan and hump against the scientist._

_Carlos finally gets a good opportunity to really grab good handfuls of that stunning backside and kneads the mounds so hard he almost lifts Cecil of his feet. Cecil stands on tip-toe and throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as Carlos has his way with his backside._

_He tucks his head over Cecil’s shoulder and gives himself a good view of his hands. He kneads one cheek while he moves the other lower, stopping at the seam between butt-cheek and thigh and bounces the cheek a few times just to see how firm his Ceec is._

_Cecil moans, in pleasure or embarrassment, either way he buries his face in the scientist’s lab coat and spreads his legs, arches his back and wraps his arms securely around Carlos._

_Carlos can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. There is an almost childish kind of glee at being able to just do what he wants. To be presented with such a willing, enthusiastic, sexy thing to play with. He feels especially perverted as he caches sight of them in the glass of the cabinet opposite._

_There Carlos is, for all the world composed and enjoying himself. With a naked, shivering, beet-red, wreck of a horny supermodel in his arms. He grins at his reflection and his reflection grins back, manically._

_Cecil is positioned so perfectly, so exactly, that it is probably fate, destiny, written on some blood stone tablet somewhere and guarded by angels in the darkest recesses of the library as a prophecy, the prophecy that reads; Carlos the scientist shall be gifted for his troubles: One horny as fuck Cecil, practically sobbing his arousal into Carlos the scientists arms, and Carlos the scientist shall have a perfect view trough the magic that is reflection of that stunning ass._

_Carlos is the proverbial teenager that stumbled upon a porn set as he grabs that beautiful ass and spreads the cheeks as far as they will go. Reviling the red, wet, puffy hole that Cecil was so lovingly pummeling only minutes ago. He groans and Cecil groans and twitches his hole and Carlos can’t help but slap his ass to make him do that again. And again, and again. Eventually he has to admit that he just likes to watch Cecil’s ass jiggle._

Carlos is fisting his cock so hard he might actually need to see a doctor when he is done, his knees just can’t hold him up any more and he grabs onto the showerhead to steady himself as he sinks to the floor. He’s drooling and he just can’t muster up the dignity to really care about that. 

_Carlos eventually has enough spank bank material to sustain him for the next ten years or so, so he spins Cecil around and bends him over the workbench. Cecil is keeping up a low chant of ‘yes, yes, yes C-Carlooos…’ And he reaches back to hold open his cheeks and keep his hole on display for Carlos. He even shakily lifts one leg up onto the bench, spreading himself even more open._

_Carlos hands are almost shaky when he pulls his cock out of his boxers, letting it rest against Cecil’s backside as he gives himself a few slow strokes. He feels a bead of sweat run down his back as he wraps both hands in the fabric of Cecil’s blouse and turns his fists in the fabric a few times, tightening the hold so much that he can literally lift Cecil’s entire backside by his hold on the material. He grins as he feels a hand on his cock, looking down he sees Cecil desperately trying to line him up._

_Someone’s impatient_

_He uses his hold for purchase and slowly pulls Cecil back onto his cock. Cecil’s hands fly forward, trying to find something to hold onto, knocking beakers and papers onto the floor and not finding anything to take hold of._

_Both Cecil and Carlos are moaning like their lives depend on it, and by the time Carlos is fully inside, he has to catch his breath. He feels Cecil clench rhythmically against his cock and wet trails of lava are trickling down his legs. Cecil is holding onto his pigtails for dear life._

_Carlos pulls almost all the way out and shoves back in, immediately setting a punishingly hard and fast pace. He leans almost all his weight into fucking Cecil and it only takes a few minutes before Cecil can’t keep up with the clenching. Hole hopelessly fluttering around Carlos cock as he surrenders to the fucking of his life._

_Carlos throws his head back, hearing the blips and boops of the lab around him, feeling the clean sterile air on the nape of his neck where sweat is beading, smelling the heady scent of Cecil and sex and science. He opens his eyes and looks down on the wet, rolling back of his boyfriend as he fucks him and, and-_

Carlos comes harder than he ever has in his life, almost feeling like his soul is pouring out of his cock and it’s the best thing that has ever happened. He screams and braces himself on the edge of the tub with both hands as his cock spurts wildly all over him and the wall. When he regains his sight and bearing he’s sitting back, flat on his ass. He holds himself up on his elbows for a few seconds before deciding that it’s simply not worth it and sinks down into the tub, laying with his legs splayed open so he wont jostle his oversensitive cock. 

Holy orgasm Batman! He snorts and giggles like a maniac, enjoying the endorphins, lying on his back, spread eagle in the tub. He heaves a sigh and allows the cooling water to soothe his burning skin. 

Well, now for the guilt, he scowls and silently berates himself for not having Cecil be his boyfriend in his fantasy. He blushes, yes that’s definitely the part to focus on, you moron. He smacks his forehead and thumps his head back into the tub. His hand comes away with a good amount of bubbles and Carlos stares at it for a few seconds before realizing that he never rinsed out his shampoo. He half-assedly pats his hair while mentally scanning trough his most resent fantasy. 

He feels a jolt of surprise when he realizes that it might not actually be science that he ‘gets of on’, but just the… setting? The atmosphere, he decides, that must be it. He stares at the ceiling while he ruminates on that possibility. 

Huh. Is that… better? 

Maybe. 

Whatever.

He tries to shut of the water with his foot and kind of succeeds. Making the stream more of a drizzle. He knocks the soap down and catches it before it hits him. He raises his arms and gives a little cheer in celebration. Again, glad that the camera is pointed elsewhere. 

He slowly suds up as he continues his fantasy review. There certainly were many of the old themes, Cecil showing up at his lab is an old one now now, almost since before they had spoken two words to each other had he been fantasizing about the radio host. The wardrobe was kind of new. He smiles and congratulates himself on brilliant fantasizing. Very good indeed. Skirts, no underwear. Amazing. The whole ‘walking to the lab with no underwear’ was also something to remember for next time. He feels a full body shudder wrack trough his body, Christ the image. Maybe next time he would be one of the people in the car, one of those that swishes by and catches a glimpse of bare skin. But he stops and asks if Cecil needs a ride, and then… next time. 

Christ, he’s never actually destroyed any of he’s fantasies clothes before though. So that’s new… He flushes all over again, admitting to himself that there had been slightly more to that line of thought. He’d just finished before he could get that far. 

In the fantasy Cecil had knocked some beakers of the bench, and Carlos had kind of thought that maybe that would spill all over his sweater, disintegrating the material. So with the ripped stockings, clipped blouse and the lack of underwear to begin with… that would leave Cecil with only the flimsy skirt at the end of their… dalliances. 

He feels his cock give a feeble twitch and groans. Are there no limits to his perversions? 

He would have the clogs as well, his subconscious informs him and he barks a laugh. 

So clogs and a skirt. What? Did he think Cecil would walk home like that? Would he even let Cecil walk out like that? No. God, no matter where his minds goes while he’s fantasizing he doesn’t actually want to embarrass Cecil, and a darker part of him also feels a possessive swell deep in his chest. No one but him should see his Ceec like that. 

So maybe he would invite him up to his old apartment above the lab then. Get him to wear a lab coat, stay the night, and make him French toast and omelets in the morning, he smiles indulgently. Coaming soap trough his chest hair. Maybe he would offer to drive Cecil home, keeping him sheltered in his car, hand on his thigh, miles of bare skin on display just out of the corner of his eye. 

He also really likes the idea of Cecil somehow planning all of it. Intentionally not dressing properly. Sweetly trying to seduce Carlos. Maybe Carlos could ask Cecil to… plan something for them. He grins ruefully.

Well, there’s his birthday wish sorted. 

He decides that he should probably get up before the faceless old woman gets worried about him. He heaves himself out of the tub and stands on shaky legs under the drizzle for a minute to rinse of. He shuts of the water and stumbles out of the shower. Just remembering to wrap a towel around himself before he wanders into the cameras view.

He stands in front of the mirror and considers his flushed face. Maybe he should put a bit of an extra effort into his appearance today. Maybe pick Cecil up from the radio station and take him to dinner at the moonlite all nite diner. Maybe he could even get a reservation for the tourniquet if he hurries. 

He smiles and grabs the ‘secret’ stash of hair products that his been unsuccessfully trying to hide in various places around the apartment before Cecil had simply lined them all up on the bathroom counter after finding them in the DVD cabinet. He fills his hands with mousse and generously spreads it trough his curls. Leaving it in while he shaves for a better result. 

He picks up his razor and is just about to put it to use when he stops and considers. Maybe he could just trim today? He’s got an almost-beard going on, and Cecil loves his hair, so why not. He spends another half an hour in the bathroom primping and prepping every hair on his body. Eventually he emerges in a cloud of steam and hair care products, empty coffee cup in hand and fluffy lab coat back on. 

He decides to make the entire day about Cecil and commits to cleaning the apartment from nosy closets to terrifying kitchen sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a stand-alone, but i decided to just make the porn into 'fantasy format' and add more to this fiction. hopefully it works! let me know.
> 
> I don't know why, but lately I've had the most persistent lady-boner for boys in skirts with no underwear. Is that a kink? Can u develop kinks later in life?? Like allergies?? annnyhow.. I might do more along that line if i .. you know, don't get cured. might do a Cas/Dean thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
